


Bloodbound - Sekiro Analysis

by altairattorney



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: A collection of my analytical writings over Sekiro and its characters, imported from Tumblr.





	1. The oathbound theory

So now that I have finished Sekiro and I was completely blown away by it, I have been incessantly reworking the plot in my mind. The Heritage, the Waters, the motivations of everyone involved, the pile of sad feels.

And then, while I was looking into Lord Takeru and Lady Tomoe, a lightbulb went off in my head that made me form an even more intricate theory. It may be a stretch, and very poor in evidence, but I think it could explain Kuro’s actions in a way that makes even more sense. **Spoilers under the cut!**

I present to you the oath-bound theory, or, in other words:

what if Kuro doesn’t just refuse to humour Genichiro, but… he also can’t?

A quick recap of the hyphotheses I am going to make:

  1. **The Divine Heir can only have one oath-bound at the time**
  2. **The oath-bound is forever**
  3. **The oath-bound shares the Heir’s fate and remains immortal forever unless they achieve severance/die**
  4. **Kuro knows all of this and is lying about it to protect Wolf from Ashina**

Here we go!

  * What got me thinking were Lady Tomoe and Lord Takeru, and their failed attempts to sever his immortality due to Senpou snatching the Mortal Blade. The documents left behind, as well as their and Emma’s wording, made me think of a distinct possibility:** the Divine Heir may be only able to bestow the Heritage upon a single person**, aka, as they called him, their oath-bound.
  * If this is indeed true, a lot of things start making more sense. The Rejuvenating Waters and the Infested may** be a Heritage-inspired attempt to reproduce immortality on a large scale, **which wouldn’t otherwise be accessible. 
  * Further speculation: **the Heritage may be a “purer” version of whatever blood the Waters are tied to**, and the difference between them could be** “no-little consequence for the oath-bound bearer and the Heir**” (at the expense of others, thru Dragonrot) versus “corruption of the body/mind caused by the Waters” (see Genichiro). 
  * Since the Heritage **may very well be an illness or a parasitic event** of some kind, in Fromsoft fashion, the side effects, centipedes and Dragonrot give the last point even more credibility.
  * If **both were true** and Genichiro **only were aware of the latter**, **this may be the reason he seeks the Heritage** after relying on the Waters for years, not knowing that he cannot have it anyway. It may also be the reason why, in the cutscene before his boss fight, he says “I understand; as long as he lives, I can’t have (the Heritage)”.

If all of this is true, this raises a lot of questions about Kuro’s actions and his way of relating to Genichiro and anyone else. It could be pointed out that, in this light, none of his behavior makes sense. If he knows all this and no one else does, **why would Kuro not straight up say it and consequently succeed in being left alone? **  
  
I have some more speculation that may answer this question, as well as shed light on how he feels about the Heritage.

  * Kuro is one of the most humane, wise and loving characters in the Fromsoft universe. He knows that his blessing is a curse,** and doubtlessly equals immortality to non-humanity**. However, the memory in Hirata estate gives us a few hints on the fact** he may not always have felt this way, or always known all he does about his power.**
  * I wholeheartedly believe** that bestowing the Heritage upon Wolf was nothing more complex than an act of love**. It may have been a tough decision, but the motive was simple: his beloved shinobi had been killed in front of his eyes, and Kuro was not going to have it. To lose him would have meant even more loneliness and abandonment in a world that was already closing in on him and trying to prey on his Dragon’s blood. So he did.
  * At some point after this decision, **Kuro began to regret it and probably feel extremely guilty and selfish over it.** The first thing he speaks to Wolf about, once they are reunited, is his death toll, and the desire to sever immortality – specifically **because he wants Wolf to be human/mortal again**. 
  * Kuro seems to be very well-read and cultured in general, but I can’t help wondering if his constant reading, even before he asks for Wolf’s help, is tied to research on how to get rid of the Dragon’s Heritage for both his and Wolf’s benefit. **He may have found out the inner workings of the Heritage after he bestowed it upon Wolf, and therefore started to investigate about it.**
  * It is this whole situation that made me hypothesize **Kuro couldn’t change his mind about his choice**: he tried to free himself and Wolf of it, but he has no control over it with his mere willpower. Therefore, **the oath-bound a Heir chooses remains their oath-bound forever, unless they get rid of the Heritage itself together. **

All of these premises beg the question: if, for any reason, he is the only one to know that the oath is irreversible and limited to one soul, what is the deal of him not telling Genichiro?

  * I believe Kuro fears the exact same conclusion Genichiro came to before his boss fight: _as long as he lives, the Heritage cannot be mine… if that is the power of the Heritage, I will kill you as many times as it takes._ **Kuro is afraid that Genichiro and Ashina soldiers, desperate for more resources, will find a way to permanently kill Wolf,** so that he finally gets out of the way. They would kill two birds with one stone: dead Wolf means defenseless Kuro, as nobody has both enough devotion and strength to protect him, and free scot on the Dragon’s Heritage. 
  * I fully believe this is Genichiro’s extreme plan at the end:** to hurt Kuro enough to bait Wolf into a fight, destroy him with the Mortal Blade, then force Kuro to do what he wants.** Because, in more than one sense, the noble shinobi is standing in his way. And the last thing Kuro wants is for that to happen.
  * If all this is true,** Kuro feels doubly responsible for Wolf’s life: because he effectively cursed him, and made him a target**. Therefore, it is natural that he would let Genichiro, or Owl, know about the Heritage or its possible exclusive nature at any cost. He would sooner die than be responsible of Wolf’s death again, or leave him at the mercy of an entire army of enemies.
  * If Kuro indeed holds all this dangerous knowledge about the Heritage, it also makes sense that **his reaction would be running from his bloodline**, and going into hiding with Wolf while looking for a solution. 

One last thing: among its many other meanings about life, death and fate, Sekiro is fundamentally a story of love and care being stronger than lust for power. It is the tale of two characters who value each other above glory, honor codes or obligations, and in the end – combining their efforts – get what they wanted to achieve.  
  
It makes even more sense to me, on a symbolic level, that the Heritage would only be possibly shared between the two of them, like a bitter red string of fate. 


	2. I pulled you from the battlefield

There is so much to be said about Sekiro and the myriad of themes it talks about, but there is something in particular about Wolf that I find very interesting: his personality and his ability to think and choose, especially as a male video game protagonist.

There aren’t that many in-game remarks about his person, but a common denominator of them is that they often aren’t kind. Isshin jokes to Emma about him being sullen, the Sculptor immediately categorizes him as a “strange” one, and the very first dialogue we can listen to in the game comments on the fact he’s harmless because he has been stripped of any motivation to live. Most of what Owl has to say (naturally) are derogatory remarks, in line with his abuse.

In other words, Wolf is understandably stigmatized and isolated as a man who has no resolve nor agency – like you would expect a shinobi, and, in a meta sense, a victim of abuse, to be.

And of course, this whole thing makes sense and is a theme. This is what Owl engineered him to be when he took him off that battlefield. He may have adopted him on a whim, but the choice of what destiny he would assign to him was made the very second after that. He happened to be, if you will, a convenient opportunity to gain an extra tool, and for most of his life Wolf acted as such. This is, in fact, what I like the most about him - that he starts out this way, and better yet, evolves.

What I mean to say is, it is not common to have protagonists who are grown ass men and behave in a way that is coherent with inhuman conditioning and abuse. It is rarer yet to see victims being berated and misunderstood, in a culture where their appearance, role and expected behavior does not match or is directly at odds with expectations and stereotypes. Let alone a murder machine badass video game male protagonist. Let alone MORE than one male character sharing the role of victim – we have two more at least – with varying reactions, which makes the richness of this sad truth of life stand out more.

At any rate, in this story, Wolf starts out as a tool, but he doesn’t remain that way. Unlike unfortunate and long-lost Genichiro, he is the one who is destined to find salvation in the only way that works – compassion and understanding. He gets the chance to break free because Kuro reaches out to him, and cares for him without forcing him to do anything in return. This respect of his basic human dignity is what sets Kuro’s presence apart from the rest of his miserable life. It it is clearly shown that, once Wolf was deprived of his company, he lost any motivation or force of will – only to regain them plus agency at lightning speed, throughout the time they spend together in the game.

This is an extraordinary message for a warrior male lead in a brutally violent, and often merciless, game. In his humility, without the flashiness of honorable war or revenge, Wolf silently learns to care and decide, against all the behaviors he was ever abused into assuming. And in the end, against all odds and expectations of his society, he is the only one who really ever sees his wishes through.

I wonder if, deep down, this is what Owl means when he delivers the most transparent and personal line we ever got from him:

“That day, I pulled you from the battlefield, a starving cub. I had no idea what you would become.”


	3. I wished to save you

**"I wished to save you. I'm sure that I would do the same thing given another chance."**

In a growing series of NG+ Sekiro things that blew my soul to smithereens:

something very interesting about the second playthrough of this game is that you have, for the first time, full context for quite a lot of dialogue. Sekiro is, in many ways, a fragmented and choral narrative similar to the Fromsoft average, and the plot gets gradually rebuilt through memories, events, item description and dialogue from other characters.  
  
These lines right here annihilated me in a way NG couldn’t have because I know the full extent of how Kuro feels and acts when it comes to the Heritage. He isn’t charmed by it in the slightest, knows how much trouble and greed it sows in the world, and feels responsible for its existence/not strong enough to carry that burden. Kuro is also responsible for Wolf’s oathbound status, which he wants to free him from; by the time I finished the game, I was quite sure he felt regretful and guilty for the choice he had made.  
  
I still think he does, in many ways. However, this line is so much more powerful when you know all of this. I know now how much Kuro abhors the Heritage and how readily he would give his life to rid humanity of it. I know how hurt he feels when the characters around him turn his back on him and show they only care to attain his power. He is lonely, he is sad, he is troubled, all because of that heavy burden.  
  
But if it meant saving Wolf, he has no doubt – even now – that he would do it all over again. Even after all of this, even after years spent alone in a tower, even after an existence of constant threats and desolation. He would make the same choice again, for Wolf and nobody else, to save him.  
  
I think I will go back to crying in a corner for a while…


	4. The two marks

It may be nothing new, but it just occurred to me that Wolf has two marks on his face: the scar Owl left across his eye on the left, and the white patch born with the Heritage on the right. Visible marks of the two core influences of his life, and the two sides of the scales his fate hangs upon. 


	5. Starving wolf

My dudes, we need to talk about Sekiro again. Specifically about: starvation, eating disorders, neglect and abuse, all wrapped up in a very short, very sad shinobi in his thirties. 

_Starving wolf_ is the first thing Wolf ever gets called by Owl, upon their meeting. He calls him the same thing again in two separate instances the game, as an insult. Furthermore, Isshin says the same thing upon naming him Sekiro, saying that he looks like a starving wolf.  
  
That Owl calls his son a lot of variations on the theme of a wolf/dog is horrifying of its own, but I doubt that the return of starvation four times, at fairly crucial times, was made to happen by chance.  
  
The third very prominent mention of starvation shows up in the item description of the rice balls Kuro bakes for him: 

> _Once when the Wolf was starving, his father wordlessly handed him a rice ball. It was astoundingly delicious.This one is sure to taste just as good.  
_

Because of this single reason, the whole scene with the rice balls hints strongly to a simple fact: either for punishment or out of neglect, if not both, Owl starved his son and was aware of it.  
  
As it happens in Sekiro, the description is still too vague to understand whether he was intentionally starving Wolf or not. The hint that it may have been intentional comes, as usual, from parallels and differences hidden in the plot. In our case, the source of information is the whole rice ball scene.  
  
I mentioned in another post how Owl and Kuro are the two sides of the scales in Wolf’s life, and their influence determines his fate: following his abuser, or following someone he loves and cares for deeply. When it comes to this specific purpose, Owl and Kuro are written to be opposites, just like Wolf and Genichiro are written as opposites in their capability to feel loyalty/have a sense of self.  
  
It stands therefore to reason to think that the rice balls scene is meant to be read two ways: reading it literally, just how it happens, and reading it as a mirror image of itself, implying that Owl did the opposite to all things Kuro does.  
  
In the scene, Kuro receives a gift of precious rice from the Divine Child. Instead of keeping it for himself, as it was intended, he immediately wishes to treat Wolf to something enjoyable and sweet he can bake with that rice. Before proceeding, he makes sure to ask if Wolf enjoys eating sweet things, to which he replies “I will eat anything”.   
  
Important to note that, the start of the very same scene, Wolf mentions eating uncooked rice. This further reinforces the idea his relationship with food is not exactly normal on all counts, and at best he just doesn’t care.   
  
Kuro proceeds to hand him the rice balls, ask Wolf to eat one, and make sure that he found it enjoyable. The rice balls carry the item description I quoted above.  
  
So, not only does Kuro spontaneously gift Wolf food that was meant for him, but he wants to treat him to something he will certainly like. And Wolf finds it delicious because it tastes good – not because he is starving.  
  
In an incredibly fitting metaphor for abuse and emotional fulfillment, Owl made Wolf find the rice ball delicious after starving him. That is the way abusers keep control; they make people suffer and want for things to the point that even the tiniest sliver of contentment feels like the entire world.  
  
On the other hand, following the same metaphor, Kuro shared his food without a second thought. To give food is granted. On top of that, he made sure it would be comfortable, enjoyable and a spark of shared joy – in giving and receiving.  
  
I know it looks like I am overanalyzing, but the best messages are often told in the simplest, most immediate ways. Food is a symbol and bringer of thriving, and the relationship one has with it is a strong indicator of their emotional well-being.  
  
So. Just putting this out there.


	6. How many times?

In today’s installment of Sekiro Makes Me Cry: respect, authority and mannerisms.  
  
As I said other times before, Sekiro is a story that is for the most part put together through its character building. The nature of these characters in itself and the differences and similarities we find between them are the key to uncovering its themes, messages and emotions.  
  
Authority, loyalty and respect are arguably the themes Sekiro hinges on plot-wise, and a lot of the human interaction we see is built on their variations. Above all, they are explored through the_ imposed vs. genuine_ dichotomy. When obedience and respect are demanded because of rigid codes or simple entitlement, they lead to disastrous consequences; when they are earned out of respect and love, they go far.  
  
What I appreciate most about Sekiro’s storytelling is its subtlety: the smallest gestures, even ones that are easily missed, send the deepest messages. The scene I am talking about is one of the most important examples of it.   
  
From the very beginning of his story, Wolf is primed to be a servant; for most of the game, he acts as one. He is extremely respectful and protective of Kuro both out of affection and as his bodyguard, but he never breaks the mannerisms of somebody who is inferior in rank. He kneels almost every time he speaks to Kuro, and does not stand up until they are done.  
  
Kuro himself remains very formal and adheres to the etiquette that is to be expected of him. However, because of both his personality and his higher position in rank, he is allowed to act with a lot more freedom. Despite his polite reticence, his emotions of care and concern for his shinobi show clearly.  
  
To be noted that, at the start of the game, Kuro offers Wolf his hand to no avail. This makes me believe that they used to be a lot less mindful of societal boundaries in their interaction. The trauma of amnesia, loss and separation in the three-year gap likely made Wolf revert to a more servant-like behavior.   
  
Now, we know how Wolf lived, and we know why he slips back into the role of a servant with such ease. To say Kuro doesn’t feel the same is probably the understatement of the century. Even with his composure, and the anguish and fear that come with his young age, he is far more skeptical of the concept of power and honor than most of the adult characters around him.  
  
Unfortunately, he is quite right to do so. Born to a noble family, with a target painted on his back, he has had to protect himself from liars, murderers and traitors since his consciousness began to form. From the in-game events, we know he already lost everything (Wolf included) to the thirst for power of other people.  
  
This is the reason why this scene is so meaningful. As he pleads his shinobi to help him break the Heritage, for the sake of them both, Kuro does something that never happens again: he gets on one knee himself, mirroring Wolf’s position.  
  
With this gesture, he isn’t just sending the message that he and Wolf are equals in his eyes, or that he is committed to protecting him and caring for him just the same way. He is saying all of this by mirroring his behavior. The first rule of communication is that, if you want to send a message to somebody, you have to do so in a language that they can understand; and Kuro does exactly that, with a simple gesture, in striking contrast with the mysterious double-talk Owl almost always speaks in.  
  
The way the strictest of conditioning gets broken is by being shown the alternative, as directly as possible.  
  
There is a reason why, after a lifetime of servitude and abuse, Wolf is able to start questioning things. There is a reason why he goes so quickly from expressing no opinions to turning his back on his entire past. The reason is Kuro – his lifeline, his only concern, and the living example that things never had to remain that way forever.


	7. Do what must be done

Another bit of Sekiro meta. When this game runs out of great things to talk about, I promise I will shut up.  
  
To “do what must be done” is a concept that returns several times in Wolf and Kuro’s interactions. It seems to be a sort of a code phrase between the two of them, returning at several pivotal moments in the plot.   
  
The meaning of it is pretty transparent, in between exhortation and encouragement. But why is it significant to them as characters? Let’s take a look.

The first time we hear this phrase is in the memory at the Hirata estate, before the Lady Butterfly fight. Wolf says it to a disoriented Kuro he couldn’t free from the illusions up to that point. Apparently returning to consciousness immediately after Wolf says it, Kuro replies “yes”, and leaves.  
  
The sentence is heard again just before Kuro and Wolf cross paths a second time in the game. We find it in the Moon-view Tower, location of their first reunion, as a Remnant. For the second time in a Remnant, Kuro on his own, and once again addresses Wolf directly:

> _Wolf, you said to me once – “do what must be done”. But I have yet to discover what it is that I must do. I don’t undestand. Why was I granted this power? _

This reiterates his current mood of uncertainty and fear, which was apparent during the previous Remnant with Genichiro.

The third time, it is Wolf’s turn to say it again, after the battle with Owl. 

> _Kuro:_ And Owl…?  
_Wolf:_ I killed him.  
_Kuro:_ ! … I am sorry.  
_Wolf:_ Lord Kuro.  
_Kuro:_ I am sorry…  
_Wolf_: I did what had to be done.  
_Kuro: _Wolf… thank you…

It is apparent, from the way Kuro’s expression of grief quiets down, that the sentence holds a deep and very immediate meaning to them. There is a lot Wolf expresses with that simple sentence:_ the price to pay, killing my father, was worth helping you. I am dedicated to this mission and will take care of whoever or whatever gets in the way_. _Don’t feel sorry for me. Don’t apologize._ Kuro understands all that, and simply thanks him.

The fourth time, we eavesdrop on Kuro shortly after this conversation. In the privacy of his room, alone, he expresses his newfound resolve to sever immortality:

> _We’re almost there. Yes… do… what must be done. _

Upon hearing this dialogue, Wolf gasps. This act triggers the start of the sidequest for the Purification ending – implying that Kuro is saying he is prepared to die, and Wolf fully understands what he meant by those words.  
  
The fifth time, when Emma tells Wolf, in the Purification path, that she doesn’t want to lose either of them, Wolf says: “Do what must be done… I will live by those words, as my master does.”  
  
Let’s take a look, now, at the significance of this repetition and what it means to them.  
  
Although it is Wolf to first pronounce the words, “do what must be done” is almost entirely about Kuro, and how his feelings and personality are evolving across the story. The four times we hear them said correspond to four progressive moments where he is feeling completely different things.

  1. In Hirata Estate, Kuro is young, helpless and alone, with no one left in the world to protect him but Wolf. On top of all that, he is under a spell that deprives him of his consciousness. When Wolf says the key phrase, the spell is broken and Kuro has a chance to run away.  
  

  2. In the tower, albeit in better conditions, Kuro is imprisoned by Genichiro and pressed to share his power in order to save Ashina. Although he refuses to concede immortality to anybody, he realizes Genichiro is talking about very real problems. He remains conflicted and, feeling inexperienced and insecure, remembers the words of his shinobi, wondering what the right thing to do may be.  
  

  3. When Owl is killed by Wolf, Kuro receives the news of his death with absolute horror and guilt. He is conscious of what Owl’s true intentions were, and realizes that Wolf had to murder his father to stay faithful to him and their plan. However, when Wolf shares their key words once again, Kuro can understand and appreciate the depth of his commitment, and gives heartbroken thanks.  
  

  4. Inspired by Wolf’s resolve and loyalty to him, Kuro leaves his doubts behind. If Wolf can go to such lengths to help him achieve severance, he must show the same courage in fulfilling his role – even if it means dying. And in fact, in the eavesdrop option that follows this one, Kuro comments on Wolf’s steel nerves with a lot of emotion: _He’s… so strong… I wish… I was…  
  
_
  5. Bonus occurrence: Wolf overhears the previous one, and demonstrates to be as dedicated to their goal and Kuro’s safety as Kuro is to his own sacrifice.

So, here is my interpetation.  
  
I think the key phrase “do what must be done” represents Kuro’s character growth, and just to what extent Wolf has a role in it.  
  
I have talked a lot about how Kuro breaks Wolf free from his chains and turns him into his own person out of sheer respect. However, the same exact thing happens to Kuro through Wolf, who gives him the same amount of resolve by endlessly, selflessly committing to him and protecting him.   
  
By always _doing what he must do_, Wolf inspires Kuro to imitate him and pursue his goal to the end, no matter how painful and damaging the path to it may be. Through action, Kuro teaches Wolf what he knows how to give: compassion, love and respect for himself. In return, Wolf teaches Kuro his own gifts: strength, resilience and absolute loyalty.  
  
_Do what must be done _is proof that, despite their difficulties and troubled backgrounds, Wolf and Kuro both manage to help each other grow by setting an example. 


	8. The Purification ending

The Purification ending is my favorite in Sekiro for several reasons. Today, while I watched it again, I caught something even deeper about it that I hadn’t thought of before.  
In order to complete Purification and find a way to save Kuro, Wolf needs the flower of the Everblossom sakura tree. This tree no longer exists in the present, as revealed by Emma. Why? Because Owl stole a branch from it, causing its withering and death.  
  
In order to get it, Wolf has to travel to the past, through the mysterious prayer/memory/time travel system. He has to get the branch from Owl himself, after a harsh fight, and physically take it back from him.  
  
I talked before, in my meta, about how the Owl - Kuro - Wolf triangle carries the deeper meaning of the plot and a lot of its symbolism. With his actions, of course, Owl took Kuro’s chance to live - by burning everything he had, and by stealing the Everblossom. But he isn’t the only person whose life he stole. He did the same with Wolf. He turned him into a killing machine, abused him, starved him, and eventually put an end to his life.   
  
Kuro and Wolf are joined in Owl being the cause of their misery. If you consider this fact, the Purification ending becomes grandiose in a metaphorical way. Wolf travels to the past, and takes back, forcibly, the symbol of the life Owl has stolen from Kuro - from him by extension.  
  
With the Everblossom, his freedom and his dignity finally returned to him, Wolf can offer his own life – a horrible, sad and lonely life – to give Kuro one that is free and dignified. He takes that chance from the hand of his abuser and gifts it back to the person he cares about most, bearer of his same fate.  
  
After being ruthlessly controlled by Owl for the whole duration of it, Wolf takes his existence back from him, and willingly chooses to die so Kuro never has to live through that again. Wolf’s last gift to him is what Owl took from them both:

**"May you live on, and embrace what it means to be human."**

** **


	9. Agency and choice in Sekiro

Dear everyone,  
  
I still have a ton of Sekiro meta to write and further think about. Today, however, I was looking at footage on my PS4, and played a short fragment of the game to get dialogue I never saw before. As I was doing so, something clicked in my head that blew my mind.  
  
When I first played this game, the fact that a choice system existed in it – as far as I could tell back then, a strongly story-driven game with a kind of silent protagonist – felt somewhat odd. Not that it didn’t make sense, but I felt the plot was a bit too rigid and inflexible, and giving the player choices wouldn’t have a very big impact on it after all.   
  
In the end, if we look at it from the point of view of the plot events, I was not wrong. The overall story of the game changes very little between each iteration. But in the end, the plot is not what really matters, right?  
  
We said it before, we will say it today in this post: the driving force of Sekiro is Wolf’s agency, his growing ability to choose for himself. And while I was aware long ago that this factor determined the ending, there was something I had never fully pieced together:  
  
the choice system in the game is _the way_ he obtains agency, and it exists for you, the player, to determine how far his character growth can go.

The main theme of Sekiro is pretty clear in itself. It was obvious to me, from the start, how it was tied to his dignity and ability to choose. Then, last November, @poisonhemloc made an observation that absolutely turned my thinking around:

> _I feel like there’s a little difference in how the Wolf from each ending approached everything, just personally. Shura Wolf didn’t stop to talk to anyone, didn’t stop hunting for Kuro and wasn’t thinking of consequences when Owl came back. Severance Wolf talked to people but not a lot; just enough to avoid the Shura. Purification Wolf is more driven, more “whatever I gotta do so Kuro is okay” and Return Wolf showed the most compassion since that route requires helping the Divine Child._

It was this clever observation that made me form the connection in my mind: the turnout of the story, and the more or less tragic outcome, depends on Wolf’s agency as well. From (arguably) worst to best:

  * **Shura ending:** Wolf obeys the Iron Code no matter what. 
  * **Immortal Severance ending:** Wolf breaks the Iron Code, but obeys Kuro blindly from then on.
  * **Purification ending:** Wolf breaks the Iron Code and secretly disobeys Kuro in order to save his life, sacrificing his own as he had pledged to.
  * **Return ending: **Wolf conducts his own research out of his own initiative and kindness, and consciously makes the choice to help both Kuro and the Divine Child, without, as far as we know currently, any loss of life.

You will no doubt notice how, as Wolf’s independence and ability to choose increase, the outcomes improve. And this connection was one I forged long ago, after Poison’s acute observation.  
  
Now, it is fairly obvious that the existence of the choice system in this game is connected to the ending you are going to get. Exactly for this reason, it also serves as a characterization tool like no other. The choices Wolf are given to make are few and far in between, but they all happen at crucial times; and this post has the purpose to analyze what these choices are and how they play out.

  * The first important choice Wolf is given comes after defeating Genichiro: Kuro asks him to help with the Heritage, and Wolf is given the choice of **either to help him destroy the Heritage or not**. The reason he might not want to obey is that devoting his service to a task other than protecting Kuro would mean forsaking the task his father gave him, and therefore break the Iron Code (see [this post](https://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/615048267163713536/poisonhemloc-this-is-a-response-to-your-post-as)). However, the option you pick is irrelevant: Wolf will ultimately agree. This means that this first act of rebellion **is canon in whatever storyline you pick, and it is a first step towards Wolf’s growth as a free person**.  
  

  * The second crucial choice to the plot happens when Owl shows up, and **Wolf has to choose between offering his loyalty to him or to his master**. Respecting the father as absolute, and the Iron Code, **leads to the Shura ending** and to Wolf losing himself in a murderous rampage, as a demon consumed by grief and pain. Choosing otherwise is the gateway to the other endings, and to Wolf’s second major moment of transformation: he forsakes his father, **openly declares that the code is chosen by each individual**, and kills him to preserve his loyalty to Kuro.

From here, the important choices you can make branch out with the ending paths that the game can take. There is one in particular, however, which is full of decisions to make and is the most excellent example of what I am telling here: the Purification ending.  
  
**Purification Ending choices**  
  
The very trigger to this storyline is an active gesture Wolf must decide to do on his own: eavesdrop on Kuro after Owl’s death. Here, Kuro speaks words that hold a special meaning to them (see [this post](https://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/187715664363/do-what-must-be-done)):

> Yes… do…. what must be done.

Wolf understand in this way that something is amiss, and shares what he just heard with Emma. Due to the history and his knowledge of those words, Wolf claims Kuro must be hiding something. And there Emma reveals what she fears they must mean: Tomoe spoke of beheading, Kuro must probably die. She asks Wolf if there can be a way for Kuro to live, and Wolf agrees that it might be true, as the Heritage is a strange, mysterious power nobody knows much about.  
  
At this point, if you speak to her again, Wolf is presented with two choices:

  * **Find a way for Kuro to live. **This allows Emma to start her research, and the storyline progresses with her finding clues.
  * **Obey Kuro’s will and follow Severance**. This is the option I had never picked before, and doing it unlocks new dialogue.

If you pick the second option, Wolf will refuse to find another way, saying that Kuro asked for Severance and Severance is what he will get out of his loyal servant. Emma claims to understand, but asks him to reconsider.  
  
When you initiate dialogue with Emma again, Wolf asks if she is sure that Kuro knows he must die. Emma confirms it – having extensive knowledge of the library and Takeru’s writings, Kuro must know exactly what awaits him, especially since the word beheading was involved. At this point, she asks Wolf to reconsider, and a new choice appears:

  * **Wolf changed his mind, Kuro must live.** Picking this triggers the same exact dialogue as the first choice in the previous window.
  * **Wolf’s mind is set, he will obey**. Unfortunately I haven’t been able to test this, as I am currently missing my USB drive to backup save files (I broke it recently). I will change the information in this post as soon as I can. But I have a suspicion, based on other instances where you can choose, that this will bar you from obtaining the Purification path, **and lock you into obedience, therefore Severance. **

The storyline progresses without action cues until Emma gets to the temple and talks to the Sculptor. Here, once again, Wolf has to make the choice to eavesdrop to find out the truth – Emma understood that either he or Kuro must die.   
  
Initiating dialogue with her will result in her lying; she will claim to have found out nothing new. At this point, another choice appears:

  * **Leave quietly.** This prompts Wolf to leave without asking further, and the storyline doesn’t continue until the second option is picked. **If never touched upon again, this choice makes the ending unattainable and leads to Immortal Severance.**
  * **Ask what she is hiding**. Wolf must take initiative and ask for clarification on the things he overheard. Emma confirms either he or Kuro must die, and Wolf declares his intention to follow through with his plan to sacrifice his life for his master. **This is the option that prompts Emma to offer Owl’s bell**, giving Wolf the chance to actually achieve Purification. 

This ending is rife with choices, but one common element is clear: **Wolf must disobey orders and act on his own if he wants to progress**. 

**The Return ending**

The Return ending, the only one that is arguably more positive, implies that Wolf take a step further:** do things that nobody prompted him to**, like offering persimmons or taking rice from the Divine Child, and **making the deliberate choice** to return the Heritage. This choice is special because **it is the only option that no one openly asks him to follow**: it is an extra chance, a miracle possibility, offered by the Divine Child thanks to his and her kindness. She merely offers him the option, unlike Emma, who asks Wolf to save Kuro, or Kuro himself, who asks to be killed.  
  
The Return ending completes the path of Wolf’s growth; it is a shared gesture of selflessness between him and the Divine Child, the only one which, hopefully, can lead to a happy future for all three of them.

**Conclusions**

**The choice system of Sekiro exists to show us players how much Wolf can act on his own terms, and how positive his freedom is.** The freedom and dignity of choice is of huge importance in the message of the game, and its worth is dictated by the outcome of the endings.  
  
**The more you make Wolf obey what he is told to the letter, the more disastrous the consequences get.** Even in the Purification path, Wolf can still blindly follow his orders and forget to look for other chances. Only when he thinks and acts, when he is free to figure things out, can he find alternatives that are less devastating.  
  
And that is, I believe, why we were given a choice system that works the way it does. It is an integral part of storytelling – a little bit that, put together with all the other options, gives us new information on how the story of these characters can go.  
  
Sekiro is a game whose plot only starts being meaningful and grandiose once you see all the paths and sum all the lore and information. The choice system is an integral part of that.  
  
Choosing in the world of this game is more than a gameplay mechanic; **it is the tool of Wolf’s character growth**. It is meant for us to explore, and discover how far his agency and morals can get him.


	10. Men's bodies in Sekiro

Let’s talk about the most important feature of the upcoming Sekiro update: canon shirtless Wolf!

I mean, jokes aside, I wanted to talk about the way Fromsoft designed their characters in this game.  
  
In my past meta posts, I have talked at length about how much I like Sekiro’s potrayal of men. The game treats them as people with ideas and emotions, rather than as empty displays of brute force whose only defining trait is they are fighters. They are complex people with many an angle to be analyzed, which is not at all that common. Wolf, a victim of abuse and servant whose personality is deeply marked by the fate he suffered, is a very important example of this fact – if nothing else because he is the protagonist. 

This image reminds me that I really appreciate how these men are real not only in personality, but also physically. Of course, we can all see Sekiro has some unrealistic elements and distortions, such as the prosthetic or Owl’s almost otherworldly stature/build. These traits often have a significance, and when they are noticeably altered they serve as a metaphor in the power dynamic between the characters.

However, the builds of all the characters we can observe more closely have very realistic traits. Isshin is strong, yet skinny and consumed by illness. Genichiro is very muscular in a way that fits his being tall. Now, we have the chance to see Wolf is not a stereotypical video game protagonist with rubbery washboard abs, a 16-pack and an inflated chest; instead he has normal strong muscles, an abdomen, visible fat and human tissue. He is a person.  
  
This is not a thing to take for granted in video games, and it is as good for women as it is for men. Major props to Fromsoft for that.


	11. Canon Shura Wolf

When I saw the canon appearance of Shura Wolf, added to the game by the November update, I could not help feeling a lot of emotions. There is a bit of new information we are given by the new skins; let us take a look at what the Shura one tells us.

_Image source plus different angles: [[x](https://twitter.com/zodiac_88_/status/1321543645485359106?s=20)] - @zodiac_88_ on Twitter._

The first noticeable detail in this model, so striking, is that Wolf’s white hair is completely gone. This adds two new pieces of information to the canon:

  * Shura Wolf killed Kuro off-screen. To think there is any other way to explain this is, in my opinion, fairly optimistic, as the canon explores in the other paths how the oathbound bond cannot be broken if not in death. 
  * We can see with clarity that the white patch disappears once the Dragon’s Heritage no longer exists.

Furthermore, Wolf keeps his human appearance, yet bits and pieces of him are scorched as if he were constantly on fire. And the most noticeable burning spot is by far his right eye.

While I do not have an explanation for this, I have got a theory. It is connected with observations I made before on my meta posts, and I hope it does remain consistent.

The marks on Wolf’s body, especially the ones on his face, tell a lot about his history and who he is. As I said before, his two sides sport different marks; a scar by Owl on the left eye, Kuro’s white patch on the right. The influence of these two characters, alongside he emotional impact they have on Wolf, determines his fate and the course of the whole story; Owl represents loss of the self into abuse, Kuro represents self-determination and newfound confidence in a given emotional support.  
  
In the Shura ending, Wolf loses the long battle of control his father has been fighting to keep him within his grasp. He gives in to Owl’s abuse, and in so doing loses his self; he forsakes the beacon of safety Kuro meant to him, and finds himself with no other salvation. He lets go of that bond, completely destroying it – with himself, and Ashina – in the process.

Sure enough, in the Shura model, the side of his face that Kuro’s influence marked is no longer visible. That part of him has burned away, consumed in the perdition of Shura. The eye marked by Owl’s scar, on the other hand, is still there – a tangible trace of the influence that eventually threw Wolf into the abyss.  
  
If the Shura ending on its own was not enough to confirm it, this model is abundant proof of its meaning. This Wolf is an empty shell – much like Genichiro, he is a lost soul, overcome by sorrows he did not have the strength to defeat. He has forsaken the only thing that was keeping him alive and sane, and surrendered to the force which always aimed to kill his individuality.  
  
The Shura ending was always the story of a loss, and Wolf’s canon look could not be more adamant about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This series of post can be found on Tumblr under my Sekiro meta tag: https://altairattorney.tumblr.com/tagged/sekiro-meta


End file.
